1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a semiconductor device having a mid-gap work function metal gate electrode.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional two dimensional and three dimensional transistors are implemented using differing work function metals when NMOS and PMOS transistors are classified. Furthermore, when the NMOS or PMOS transistors are the same types but have different threshold voltages from each other, the threshold voltages have been mostly adjusted by an ion implantation process without adjusting the work function metal.